What about me?
by Alec's Comical Romance
Summary: Alec is not liked at his school. Not one bit. No one dares to talk to him, but they always talk about him. Always the butt of somebodies joke, even his own sister's. Magnus as a favor returns to high school as math teacher, finding interest in his new quiet cute temporary student, but Alec is at the end of his ropes and under his clothes is something no one would expect.
1. Chapter 1

**I changed my name from TheTaintedRainbow to Alec's Chemical Romance. Read my profile if you want to know more about what's going on but basically, This prof is a collab system between Magnus and I, making us Malec's Chemical Romance.**

 **Ok so we mostly see stories about Magnus being anorexic and I thought the we could change it up and make a story about Alec being anorexic instead. This is going to be a little story we're working on when we get writer's block when rewriting** _ **Picture Perfect**_ **. (*Hint* ;) *Hint*) Hope you guys enjoys.**

 **We don not own the anythings.**

Isabelle. What made _her_ so special? They were both the children of Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Both shared similar features, same birthday… Was it because she was a girl? Maybe had Alec had been born with a different set he would be pretty. Was it because she was more confident than him? Alec did tend to fold in on himself. Maybe it was because he was different then the rest of them. Unlike Izzy, he wasn't normal. Why did he find himself staring at other boys instead of girls? Maybe it was because he knew that no girl would ever want him compared to every other guy at their school and that only guys that who couldn't get to Isabelle would drop to his level for at least a bite from the Lightwood Line.

The last one, held some truth to it. During Alec's junior year Sebastian Verlac had gotten turned down by his twin sister and decided to rape Alec out of bitterness. Of course no one else knew this except the two of them… and the rest of the football team since they had decided to join in as well.

By his sophomore year, most of them had graduated from his school but a good amount of them were still seniors. Sebastian decided that it would be great idea to start a tradition of fucking Alec on his way from school every time they felt pent up. It was so random that Alec could never avoid it and done so often and frequently he almost never had time to recover. At first he pitied himself, too weak to fend for himself, but then he thought about.

He was _lucky_. Someone wanted him. More than just someone an entire team wanted him. But how long was it until Isabelle whisked them away too? And so he worked extra hard at pleasuring them. But then he overheard them talking in the locker rooms about how Alec was a bit too fluffy for their tastes.

And then that was when it started.

Too fluffy? Isabelle wasn't fluffy. Would they leave him in favor of her? No, he _not_ would let the happen.

* * *

"Good morning class, this is your new teacher Mr. Bane. He will be replacing Mr. Cosmo for a while until his home situation resolves itself." Our principal turned to face our teacher,

"Well, they're all yours. Come to me if there are any problems." smiled.

"Thank you." Once Ms. Fray had left the room, my classmates erupted with cheers. Paper balls found their way to the front of the room as well as a shoe. I sat in my corner of the room staring on as my class celebrated what could be a disaster for a teacher that had showed us all nothing but kindness.

No one ever talked to me. Why would they? They knew what I did. It's not like they cared much about me to begin with. In the midst of the cheers I of course heard the whispers, already spreading the rumors on how I had slept with Mr. Cosmo for my grades, that his wife had found out about his affairs.

But no, I worked hard for my grade. Mr. Cosmo and I rarely if ever held a conversation together, me only ever telling him the answers the questions that no one else ever knew. I watched as Mr. Bane crouched down and pulled his lips back in disgust, picking the thrown shoe by it's laces and standing back up.

Other students seemed to noticed and tried not to laugh, quieting down. Anticipating their new teacher's reaction.

"I see math is not the only thing I'll have to teach all of you. Clearly fashion is not a strong point of any of you." His eyes scanned the room landing on one of the girls in the front.

"Except for you. Love the dress." The group giggled, poking the girl and laughing.

"The owner of this shoe can retrieve it after class." He finished off, heading towards the door and putting the sneaker out in the hallway.

"Ok. I'll only be here for a couple of weeks, maybe some months. I'm only here as a favor for your principal. Lord knows what other things I could be doing right now instead of looking after some bratty musty teenagers. But regardless, the time i'm spending here could be either-" He walked over to the desk.

"The best time of your short miserable angsty lifes. Or so bad that you just want to crawl into a hole and pray your teachers return."

His calculating eyes scanned the classroom once more.

"Now, in order I'm going to ask for your names. Starting with you." I zoned out as the rest of the class listed off names I pretended not to know. I knew everyone in this class. Alexia, Jonathan, Sebastian, Kyle, Joshua.

"-You are?" I looked up and found myself staring up into the oddest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were green with gold swimming around, cat slits slightly fidgeting. An eyebrow raised following an amused smirk.

"I asked for your name." I blushed looking down and adjusting my hoodie to further hide my face.

"O-o-h it's um. Alec. A-Alec Lightwood. S-sir." Magnus laughed causing my brush to intensify.

"Oh, what a cutie." He turned around then and I tried hard not to stare at his butt which was so elegantly presented to me in tight dark red skinny jeans.

"Ok, you can all do whatever you want now. At least nothing that will have me needing to do paper work. Use your phones, talk to your friends. Me. Whatever." The class cheered for Mr. Bane but I frowned. What was I supposed to do? Although, I guess I could continue staring at my hot new teacher.

I heard snickers from a couples rows down and stared down hard at the black wooden table surface. I heard shuffling besides me and turned to see Camille sitting on my table, her boobs pushed forward in the attempt to catch Magnus' attention.

"So Mr. M, Where are you from?" I sighed, turning away as Mr. Bane answered her question. I felt a rumbling in my stomach and crossed my legs, trying to conceal the sound. Being hungry was such an uncomfortable feeling, one that you truly never got over. Just learned to ignore to the best of your ability. I put my head down on the desk, hoping catch up on some sleep.

When I woke up the class was empty all except for a man on his phone in the front of the class. I swallowed. I had to be much more than just a little late for my next class. I stood up, my chair scraping against the floor and Mr. Bane turned around, smiling.

"Oh you're awake. School's over by the way."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it finished about an hour ago. But don't worry, you were excused from the rest of your classes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I stared at him in shock.

"You looked so tired and I guess I felt like being nice today." He replied with a shrug. I felt sick to my stomach. Are you kidding me? They already hated me enough, now he just gave them another reason to write stuff on my lockers. I tried to run to door but my foot caught on my bag strap and I slipped and fell, my head slamming against the edge of a table.

I groaned in pain and within second a cool hand was against my forehead.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine?" I mumbled, rolling over to attempt to stand myself up.

"Fine? I'm surprised your skull isn't caved in you hit your head so hard."

"Yes, fine. Now I need to get home."

"Do you drive?"

"No, I take the bus."

"Well, the buses won't be coming for another hour or so, so I'm giving you a choice. You can get a ride home from me, or wait for the next bus in my company."

I bit my lip. "What time is it?"

He checked his phone. "4:36?"

I looked down at my shoes and whispered so quickly he almost couldn't hear me.

"I'll stay."

 **Please review for faster chapters? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you** _ **Jili11Malec**_ **for being our first reviewer :D We got a lot of followers as well, pretty good for the first chapter.**

Mr. Bane grinned widely.

"Great. Let me just go and get you an ice pack. You can work on any homework or whatever you have to do." He left the room and I bit my lip. I went into to run my fingers through my hair, wondering what I had just gotten into, but quickly put my hand down. Every time for the past few weeks that I had, my hand always came back with chunks of my own black locks.

I sat back at my seat, pulling my knees into my chest. The side of my head was throbbing in pain but the uncomfortable feeling in my gut overpowered it. As I sat in silence, I wondered if anyone at home was worried for me. I smiled, maybe Max was thinking of me, after all I was supposed to take him to that manga place later today. Mom and dad are rarely if ever home, but they were here long enough to take away my phone a couple months back.

The door opened and Mr. Bane hurried in, making a beeline straight for me.

"Here, show me where it hurts."

"I'm fine." I replied, taking the ice pack out of his hands and applying it to my head, though it was covered by my black hood. He stared my hands with furrowed brows but then shook his head.

"No you have to put it directly-"

"I said I'm fine." I cut him off. He stared at me blankly, the silence interrupted by the growling of my stomach. I blushed, embarrassed by how loud it was but he only laughed.

"I have some fruit snacks in my bag, you can have them."

"No, i'm not hungry."

"I think your stomach _strongly_ disagrees. Besides the buses won't be here for a while."

"No really, I'm fine." He sighed with a shrug.

"If you say so. Do you have any homework or…?"

"Well seeing as how I didn't go to most of my classes, no." He grinned.

"Perfect! Let's play a game! Ok hmm, let's see. I have Uno cards in my bag. Let me go get them." He skipped -Yes, skipped- to the front of the class and pulled a bright purple backpack out from under the desk. He searched every pocket until he found a case of cards. Grinning, he skipped back over to me.

"You do know how to play right?" I nodded mutely, stuck on the reasoning behind why he had brought Uno cards with him to work.

"It's cause I was on my way to my friend's house, he LOVES this game." he replied, reading my mind . I blushed and he took the deck out and mixed them all up. I shuffled in my seat, as he distributed the cards. I knew how to play, sure. But that didn't mean I was any good at it.

He sat across from me, turning the chair from the table in front of me around to face me. I picked my cards and looked them over. I had two blue card, 6 and 2, One green, 5, two yellow reverse cards, one red card, 3 and one wild plus 4 card. I looked up and caught Mr. Bane's eyes. He smiled sheepishly and I smirked, must have gotten a bad set.

As the game advanced I learned that Mr. Bane was not one to be trusted. I soon had 20 cards on my hand while he only had 3.

"UNO! Hahaha." I smiled as I watched him him throw his card in the air.

"Only cause you cheated." I mumbled.

"Oh hush. Want to play again?"

I shook my head. "No, that was much too stressful." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"That was fun though right?"

"Yes indeed it was until you cheated Mr. Bane." He snorted.

"Please call me Magnus, you make me sound so old."

"How old are you?"

"22. And you?"

"22? How are you a teacher?"

"I'm not. I'm actually unemployed at the moment since I don't really need a job. But Jocelyn needed a favor so I thought, hey why not?"

"You just have that much money?"

"Yep, enough to even spoil my great great grand kids if I ever have any." I shook my head.

"Doesn't it get boring or tiring? Not having anything to do or a place to be?"

"Nah, I find way to occupy myself." He dropped a wink and stood up.

"Here I'll write you a bus pass." I nodded standing up and following him to the front of the class. He took out a yellow slip and scribbled on the required information. His eyebrow twitched when he checked the time.

"Here you go Mr. Lightwood." I took the slip, our fingers brushing for only second and smiled.

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow." I shook my head.

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

 **Lol that ending was so lame. But oh well, we're building up. Review for faster chapters? We're gonna try and update every other day, but maybe 3 reviews and we'll update the next day? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. We aren't sure if we're the only ones experiencing these problems, but recently we received a bunch of reviews, but they don't show up. Not only on this story but my [ACR] other one as well. On this story, the review button says that there are 4, but we both only see two and only one was delivered to my [ACR] phone. We were going to post this yesterday since we did make it to 3 and maybe one extra. We've gotten some more follows and favorites and for that we are thankful :)**

* * *

The second I opened the front door, I was met by the sight of Isabelle tugging on the Zipper to Max's coat. I tilted my head, looking at the two of them. She turned her head to glare at him.

"Well look who finally showed up Max. Where were you?" She demanded.

"School. You're taking him then?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a useless shit." I smiled just a little and tried to get past them, but Max grabbed ahold of the bottom of my sweater.

"But Alec, I want to go with you!" He stared up at me with those big pale blue eyes of his and I sighed.

"Ok then let me go put my stuff down." I looked up at Isabelle and she just sneered at me, walking up the stairs only to slam her door. Max, being raised in this type of environment never really found these things mean or upsetting. He just shook his head and smiled widely.

"Izzy is such a girl." I laughed running up to my own room, throwing my backpack on the floor and went back out. I didn't have a car, unable to pass that damned test so I mostly walked from place to place, Max however was used to riding in cars but he didn't seem to mind walking either.

He held my hand as he hummed a theme from his favorite anime.

"So" I started. "How was school?"

"It's alright I guess. It's super boring and the teacher won't let me read during class." I chuckled.

"When it gets to that, you gotta learn the art of sleeping with your eyes open. Or daydreaming, that could work to. Going to places and seeing things that you are completely in control of. But just like dreams, they are never real."

"How do you daydream?"

"You just close your eyes, or keep them open whichever one you find most comfortable, and just imagine."

"Imagine." He murmured.

"Imagine." I repeated as we entered the store. Max immediately ran to the counter.

"Jordan! Are the new books in?" While Max talked with the employee, I lingered behind, pretending to check out the comics they had. I knew Jordan, he sat a sat in front of me in art. But then that also meant that he knew me. Max came back with 3 comics or mangas. Whatever they are. Picture books, and asked me to help him find some more in the back sections. We eventually found what he was looking for and I told him to sit down while I went and paid for everything.

Jordan looked up and took a breath, already have rung up the items.

"It's-"

"Here." I tossed him my card and he narrowly caught it, swiped it and then handed it back to me.

"Would you like a bag?" I stared at him. Of fucking course I'd like a bag! This is like 10 books and most of them are fatter than my English textbooks!

"R-Right." He blushed and I realized that I had just said this all out loud. I inwardly groaned and took the bag and receipt from him.

"T-Thanks, come again?"

I stared at him, somewhat enjoying his squirming. I turned around to see Max staring at the door, eerily silent.

"Max? Are you okay?" He blinked, turning to look at me.

"I'm fine. I was.. Imagining."

"Did you imagine something good?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, if you ever decide, you can tell me." He smiled, reaching for the bag in my hand. I let him take out one of the books as we left.

The walk back home was pleasant. The days were getting shorter and a chilly breeze followed us home and so while Max was off exploring the world of the pages, I thought back to my time with Magnus.

 _Magnus_.

It was such an odd name. Magnus Bane. I fought the urge to try it out on my tongue. My steps faltered.

What had he been doing the entire time I was asleep?

* * *

 _Hours earlier…._

" _Ok you brats are free to go!" The whole class laughed as they picked up their things too leave. I sighed falling back into a chair. This was harder than I expected it to be, I did it was going to be difficult, but not this draining!_

 _I spun in the chair to see a black blob sitting at one of the desks. I jumped, the first thought in my head was that this school was haunted. But then I heard the soft snores and instantly relaxed in the chair._

 _I walked over and poked it in the head. It groaned and I smirked just a bit. I pulled up the hoodie to see who it was. What was his name again? Alec I think. His cheeks appeared sunken in and dark circles rimmed the outer parts of his eyes. His eyes, I think could be the most attractive thing about him._

 _His clothes were ugly (In dire need of some gasoline and a lighter) but I didn't mind too much. He was shy from what I've gathered, and his blush was cute too. I blushed too, realizing how creepy I was, looming over over the sleeping body of my borrowed student._

 _I decided not to wake him up, finding comfort in his even breathing that resonated with the quiet room. Every now and then I would hear a growled that would from presumably his stomach and he would moan, grumbling incoherent words. I wondered what he was dreaming of, what did a guy like him wonder about? Aspire to be?_

 _What were his aspirations?_

 _Aspirations were one of things I never had in life, and maybe I'd never have them. I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the main office where I was switched to Jocelyn._

" _Is it ok if one of my students gets excused from the rest of his classes? He doesn't feel well and something about him feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the nurse's office?"_

" _Magnus, you can't just go and give everyone a free pass cause they don't feel well,"_

" _This kid looks almost dead." I argued. "He's so pale and looks to be in a lot of pain. He fell asleep on the desk." She sighed._

" _If he's that sick, let him go home. What's his name?"_

" _Alec Lightwood."_

" _Oh Alexander? He is a sickly looking one. His parents are never in town so he really go home." She sighed._

" _Ok, fine. He can skip. But you're responsible for any work he misses! Am I clear?"_

" _Crystal. Thanks, bye." I hung up._

" _Looks like you're staying with me kiddo."_

 _Time went by quickly as I read over my lesson plan, luckily I only had one class, not being able to repeat myself over and over again. I occasionally to look at Alexander. I smiled._

" _Alex… Alexander?" He had twitched when I called him and I momentarily freaked out. But it was only a twitch._

 _Oh but then I had kissed him. It was odd. I don't know why I did it, I just felt like it, so I did it. Though I'd probably be registered as an offender if anyone were to find out._

 _But he was just so cute._

* * *

 **Review? Let's make it 5 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people of the inter-webs, sorrrrrryyyyyy we didn't post this yesterdays we got you PMS don't worry :P but we just couldn't upload, yesterday was a mess. Yuri on Ice ended and we both literally sat on skype crying for a whole 20 minutes. But here you go now, please forgive us.**

 **Also just wanted to point out to anyone confused, MCR is Magnus's comical romance or Riyah and ACR is Alec's comical romance or Jessica. this is a team effort because I find that doing stories alone I can lose motivation and get writers block pretty quickly and easily, but with someone else the chances of us both not having a clue where to take the story are low.**

 **Reviews plz? ;3**

* * *

"Alexander we need to talk." I sighed into my phone as I sat myself down on the kitchen table. Since they had taken my phone away, I was stuck to using the house phone that we'd apparently had since we'd first moved in.

"Yes mother?"

"Your guidance counselor called us today, can you guess why?"

"No." Silence was heard over the phone.

"How are your studies? Any new friends?...Boyfriends?" I almost growled in the phone.

"No." I replied.

"Well, she called saying that you'd been spending a lot of time after school, but you aren't signed up for any clubs. You aren't starting back up with that nonsense again are you? You were luck-"

"No mom."

"So then why have you been spending so much unnecessary time after school?"

"Extra help. For my math class."

"Really? Extra help? Alec I know you're not stupid. You can do math just fine so what's the real reason?"

"Mom we go to school to learn, if I walked in knowing everything already then I wouldn't need to go now would I?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, I'm your mother. Save the sarcastic attitude for someone who doesn't already have half a mind to send you off to boarding school." I sighed.

"Isabelle told me that there was this new teacher in your school. A male teacher. She said that he was quite the good looking fellow as well. I trust that you aren't staying for _his_ after school classes."

"Well he is my new math teacher." Silence.

"Alex-"

"Mom listen, I have to go. When you're done trying to beat around the bush-"

"I don't want to hear any news about you, you whoring off the people in your school! That isn't what you're there for! We have a reputation as Lightwoods and you enjoy soiling it with you filth! As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to find out your first born was gay, but to find out that he'd slept was an entire team, is just. Repulsing! I couldn't believe my ears, my innocent little boy, a harlot! A hussy. Loose! If I hear anything, ANYTHING about you doing inappropriate things at school, consider the streets your new best friend." She ended off coldly, hanging up on me as well.

I sniffled, rubbing my eyes angrily. I don't know why I'm crying, it wasn't as if she had told me anything I did not already know. Hell, they even took Jace from us, scared I'd try to do anything to him. I hiccuped sobs, slowly sliding to the ground. I heard the sound of heels coming my way and quickly tried to swallow my tears and wipe my eyes.

"I see mother called, did you enjoy your little talk with her?" I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry even more.

"When you think about, this could have all been avoided if you hadn't decided to be such a slut. Jace would be here, mom and dad would be here. Max would be happily living the life he should, surrounded by his family. And you wouldn't be so pathetic. I'm going out, Max is asleep. Don't bother waiting for me." I heard the door open and slam shut and completely lost it.

I laughed.

Laughed more than I had for a while. I finally got it. My life had to be the punchline for some sort of sick joke right? There couldn't be another explanation.

And so I got up, and left.

* * *

"Come on, come on, turn the radio on

It's Friday night and I won't be long

Gotta do my hair, I put my makeup on

It's Friday night and I won't be long

Til I hit the dance floor

Hit the dance floor

I got all I need

No I ain't got cash

I ain't got cash

But I got you baby

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight

But I don't need no money

As long as I can feel the beat

I don't need no money

As long as I keep dancing" I sang along with Sia, highly out of tune might I add. I danced alone in my apartment, swinging hips and throwing my hands around.

This was my go to get ready song. I stepped into my heels, wobbling a bit as i found my balance, but then took some steps towards my mirror. I looked flawless, as per usual. I suddenly felt pity for all those who weren't blessed with looks as I had.

I grabbed some cash off my dresser and stuffed it into my pockets, going out into the kitchen to refill Chairmen's bowl. WIth a smile, I walked out the door.

"This is going to be great!"

"That was Awful." I whined, I had both heels in hand, at some point I had lost my pants, but I got them back. I don't remember how much I drank, I swear one them had something rapey in them. Maybe that was the point i'd lost my pants? I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going so I was a bit confused when I walked into a bar. And then a tree and a mailbox.

I had somehow made halfway across a park when I spotted a now very familiar sweater. I wobbled over to it and sat very close to it's hunched over form.

"Alexander? That you?" I giggled. He turned to stare at me with the most empty and sad eyes and I quickly sobered up.

"Holy shit, are you ok?" He looked at the ground, ignoring me.

"Whats wrong? C'mon teeeeelllllllll meeeeee." He looked at me sideways. Ok, so maybe I only sobered up a little.

"You reek of alcohol." He mumbled.

"It's not bad though right?" He shrugged halfheartedly and played with his fingers.

"Please tell me, I'm nosey when I'm drunk."

"It'll make you feel better?" I promised. He straightened up just a bit and turned to me.

"...Will it?" I nodded my head quickly, desperate to know why this little angle… I mean angel was so down in the dumps. He didn't say anything for a while, but when he did, I kind of regret asking.

"Everybody hates me…" I frowned. Ugh, angsty teens and their hormones.

"Look kid, whatever you're talking about probably isn't even that big of a deal. What happened? Did your best friend talk behind your back? Did you get cheated on?"

"I wish that those were my problems instead of the ones I have now."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I'm dying right now. No one either knows or cares about it. My family, they all hate me! It's my their fault and it's mine. I should have said something but but…" He sobbed into his hands.

"I-I just wanted to be loved. I know they didn't, I was just their little toy but at least they cared about me."

"Who? What your family? What do you mean you're dying!?" I grabbed his wrist and felt the bones rub against the insides of my palms.

"I'm killing myself, every hour is one less I have on this fucking planet! It's the same as everyone else but my clock is spinning faster, can't you see it! I don't want to be like this! I never asked for this!" He huffed out a breath.

"You said this would make me feel better, but now I feel even worse."

"Listen, not everyone hates you-"

"Yes they do Magnus! I'm surprised you haven't heard about me yet, the fag who sucked off the entire football team, the fag who got the school's golden trophy student taken away, the fag who separated his whole family from what it used to be. The fag who fucking _starves_ himself. You're right Max doesn't hate me, not yet. When he grows up and sees all the things the kids around him have experienced that he never did, he'll hate me then because it was _my_ fault. Because I'm the guy who took it all away from him, i'm the one who dirtied the family name, shit on it and everything." his cries resonated throughout the empty and quiet park.

I put my shoes down and wrapped both arms around him. He grabbed desperately at me, soaking my shirt with his tears and snot but I found myself not minding. I could always by a new shirt, shower, but right now it seems as if i'm the only thing keeping from drowning in his own tears, so I let my shirt soak in his facial fluids. I know I'm not doing much right now,

But everyone needs a hug every now and then.

* * *

 **Awww, leave a review for a faster chapter upload :D**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, we don't have a beta and we both are failing English class as well as life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok wow. Welcome back to another chapter, we've reached 10 reviews YAY! Ok 1st on the list is thank you all for supporting this story so far with reviews, PMs, favorites, and follows it really means a lot ;)**

 **Second, apologises to the guest and anyone else who had similar feelings. We weren't trying to downplay or make it an non issue because it makes up a big part of the story, after all it is the reason why Alec gained the eating disorder in the first place. We were trying to recreate something similar to 'Stockholm Syndrome' where Alec gains some sort of feelings for his abusers and refuses to see them as the bad guys in the situation. Even though they were all clearly against him. We're really sorry if we offended any of you guys but that really wasn't our intention ;(**

 **Also nice to see you again Mrs. Magnus3 :D and no he did not say anything about being raped, kind of ties in with what we said above. But enough with that, enjoy the story.**

* * *

I sniffed, rubbing my nose against my sweater sleeve. I was afraid to look into his eyes, afraid of what I'd find. I felt a hand patting my head and bit my lip.

"Do you, feel better?"

"I don't know."

"Really? No, weights been lifted off my chest feeling?" I shrugged, still not not looking up at him.

"So you like, never thought to get help or something? Starving yourself isn't healthy and neither are those thoughts of yours."

"But it's the truth."

"I don't hate you. I actually find you quite pleasant to be around, this past week has shown that you're a pretty cool kid, anyone who doesn't see that must be blind or purposely overlooking that."

"You don't understand-"

"Then help me understand because all I see is Alexander Lightwood, the really funny, sarcastic, blue eyed wonder who sucks at every card game out there." I scoffed.

"You're just a big fat cheater." He laughed at me.

"You keep telling yourself that, but it doesn't change that you're an amazing person who doesn't deserve what you're going through."

"How can you even say that? You don't even know me. I don't want your half-assed words. I-I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Then talk to me. Let me get to know you."

"I don't want you to hate me too. I don't want to fail my class because you found out how much a disgusting-"

"-ly cute amazing ball of adorableness who has called me both fat and a cheater. Alexander you need help, none of this is healthy. I know you're a smart kid, you know you aren't healthy either."

"Ok." I mumbled and he grinned.

"Go on home now, it's getting late and i'm getting tired." We both stood up and i grimaced, looking at the large splotch on his shirt.

"S-sorry, about your shirt." He waved his hand, dismissing me.

"Don't worry about it. But I'll see you monday Alexander." I nodded and started my way back home.

* * *

I smiled as i watched him go. Well that was easy, maybe I should become a motivational speaker?

 **I should have known it would have never been that easy.**

Today we were playing checkers because he no longer trusted me with cards. What he didn't know was that I was the captain of my middle school's checkers team, 3 years in a row. I took his black pieces out one after another, watching him bite his lips in frustration every time.

I had just beaten him for the 2nd time when I offered him a snack. I frowned when he had said no. I know he had not eaten lunch because he had spent the period with me and some other students watching a movie.

"You need to eat something."

"I'll eat when I get home." he promised, but his eyes revealed that he would do no such thing.

"No you won't. C'mon just a little bit?"

"No Magnus, I don't want any." He replied, starting to get annoyed with me.

"Ok then, is there anything that you do want?"

"To finally beat you at something!" he replied grinning, desperate to change the subject.

"I won't play unless you eat something."

"Then I'll just go home."

"The buses aren't here."

"I can walk."

"If you have to take a bus home then that means you live far away. How long do you think it'll take you to get there?"

"So?" I sighed I should've known it was never going to be this easy.

"How about we talk instead?' A lovely game of 20 questions?" He smiled and nodded.

"Ok i'll go first. What's something you can't leave your house without?"

"My keys. How do you like our school?"

"It's ok, i can't say i like being back. What are some things that make you feel happy?" He furrowed his brows.

"Um, Max. Cats… Hanging out with you." He blushed. Before I could respond, he asked,

"Most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" I groaned.

"I once tried to climb the Eiffel Tower. I was so drunk I'm surprised I didn't end up in the hospital. I made it up about 20 feet before people starting yelling at me to get down and I got arrested." He giggled and I smiled, it was a cute sound.

"Is there anything you're afraid of?" He features darkened and he stared hard at one of the black checkerboard squares that I had yet to put away.

"Spiders."

"Spiders?"

"Spiders." He confirmed.

"Why?" his head shot up.

"What do you mean why?! Their beady little eyes, hairy bodies, long legs. Crawling up my walls. What about you, what are you afraid of?"

"Large bodies of water."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just am." I replied, forcing a smile.

"So you don't like the beach? You seemed like the kind of guy who would spend hours there."

"Oh i love the beach alright, just don't expect to find me swimming in the water." I checked the time off the clock hanging off the wall.

"The buses will be here shortly so I'll write you a pass. But just one more question, what's your phone number?" His face fell and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have a phone." I shrugged smiling anyways.

"That's alright, I'll just have to find other ways to communicate with you." I replied with a wink and he blushed. I handed him the pass and sent him on his way, but not before calling out.

"I will try my best to help you, I promise. But you have to try to get better as well."

That night i searched on google, 'how to help an anorexic teenager.'

* * *

 **You guys have gifted us with a review, so we'll gift you another chapter tomorrow, which so happens to be Christmas so merry Christmas from Malec's Comical Romance. We'll be trying to get a lemon out tomorrow not for this story but just a quick little one shot ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**D-Did we say early chapter? Over a week ago? Haha, silly us :3 Christmas themes are still gonna be here lol.**

 **Jess- I hate Christmas and the days after with a passion. I love the presents and I love the food, but my family is so annoying. My cheeks are not here to be pinched!**

 **Riyah- At least you got presents ;( And my mom sucks at cooking lol. INVITE ME TO YOUR CHRISTMAS DAMMIT!**

 **Jess- lol no.**

 **Riyah - ;-;**

 **Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, we don't own anything either.**

* * *

I smiled, it was hard not to. It was nice not to be ignored and talked to like another human and not talked down to. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I kicked my shoes off and hopped onto my bed. I felt a small dip in the bed and smiled as Church circled around my head.

I pet the Persian and he purred, happy that someone at least pays it some attention. He climbed on top of my head, circling a bit before plopping himself down comfortable. I smiled, closing my eyes for a quick nap.

All this kindness I've received from Mr. Bane is sure to run out soon so I'll just have to make the most of it, even if it's just pity or genuine concern, although it is starting to get annoying.

It's too late for me to turn back now, it's too late for me to change. I've accepted the way I am and while it's true that I'm not healthy there isn't nothing I can do about.

I had tried to fix myself, months back but it only made it worse. I had tried eating more but everything always came back up no matter how hard I tried to keep it down. I kept on losing weight no matter how hard I tried not too.

But eventually it got to the point where trying was pointless and soon Mr Bane will see that as well. If not now then later.

I frowned as an unpleasant scent filled my nose.

"Aw gross Church!" He meowed and hopped off of my head and onto my pillow, giving me a haughty look. I rolled my eyes and turned over, can't believe he just farted on me, I thought we were cool.

The smell never went away.

And Church never looked so proud.

I got up and went to the bathroom, hoping to get the scent off of me with a shower. I undressed and turned the water onto a warm temperature. The thing about my bathroom is that it had no mirrors, I had a small handheld one under my bed that was probably covered with dust bunnies, but that was it. There used to be a big one hanging over my sink, it had gold trimmings and it was really pretty, but I eventually couldn't stand my reflection and broke it.

I stepped under the water and sighed. The bullets of water felt amazing on my skin. I picked up the soap and lathered up, quickly rinsing it off. It was odd feeling my bones, it kind of tickled? I didn't bother with my hair, not wanting to step out bald.

I got out, grabbing a towel to wrap around my waist. I changed in this black shirt and shorts that had belonged to Izzy at one point but hadn't fit her since puberty. But they fit me just fine.

I jumped back into my less smelly bed and wished that I had my phone back, maybe Magnus would text me, and I could text him back. I smiled goofily and cuddled into my pillow, only to jump back as a hand pounded on my door.

* * *

Most of the pages suggested support groups and seeing psychiatrists but I doubt he's go just cause i told him too. He doesn't even have a phone.

Would it be too much to get him one? No that's like weird right, yeah definitely. But I won't be at this school for long and I'd like to keep in touch.

I opened up a new tab and signed into my T-Mobile account. Ignoring that awkward feeling in my gut, I clicked on the first phone I saw and bought it. I scratched my head, what if he doesn't accept it? Well, then I guess I'll have an extra phone. I sighed and got up, tired of looking at the computer screen.

I went down to my kitchen to find something to eat, settling on my leftover pasta from yesterday. I was about to just eat it cold but then decided on warming it up. I set out to find my cat, he was always wandering about appearing a disappearing. At one point I had thought he was magical, but that was silly. After all if he was, I'm sure he would tell me.

I checked the closet, under the couches, on the chandelier. I only gave up when I heard the ding of the toaster, signaling that my food was ready. When I got there, Chairmen was scratching against the glass that separated my food and his greedy paws.

"Get down from there." He turned around quickly and slowly backed away, looking very guilty.

"You can have one, but only one. Cat food was made for a reason you know." He mewled happily resumed scratching the glass, looking back at me expectantly. I smiled and pulled it out of the toaster, grabbing 2 forks. He followed me eagerly into the living room where I sat down on the couch. I took my time getting comfortable, turning the tv on, finding the right channel, raising and lowering the volume.

He finally hissed at me, getting annoyed and impatient and I laughed. I impaled a piece of pasta on a fork and he sniffed it before biting it off the fork and running away. I shook my head and put his fork down, picking up my own in digging into it. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

* * *

"Ok today, we're going to watch a cute little video on substitution. Someone get the lights." The lights went out and the projector showed personified numbers and letters, explaining the steps to finding answers. Most of the kids weren't even paying attention and I wasn't either. It was a childish and annoying video, but I have to show them it anyways according to my lesson plan.

I looked over at Alexander, catching him in the act of staring at me and watching as he averted his eyes. He was just TOOO cute. I turned back around and started arranging the worksheets I was supposed to give out after the video. When the lights came back on I asked one of the kids in the front to get up and pass out the papers since I didn't really feel like getting up.

The rest of class was boring but I had started to notice my students were starting to take my fashion advice. The rest of the day was just as boring since Alec had not come to see me during lunch. I was feeling more than a little anxious when he walked in after school.

How do I give it to him? Should I have wrapped it first?

"Hey Mr Bane!" He smiled stumbling over to my desk.

"You ok?"

He nodded quickly and sat down on the edge of the table.

"What game are we playing today?"

"Pool?"

"You brought a pool table to school?" He asked, amusement shimmering in his big blue eyes.

"No, it's an app."

"You're letting me on your phone?"

"Umm, not exactly."

"Then?" I bit my lip and reached into my bag, putting the box on the desk.

"I-It's for you. You said you didn't have a phone so I got you one?"

"Why?"

"I just said-"

"No I mean why. I'm just some random student in your temporary class and here you are getting me an IPhone 7?!" I furrowed my brows and looked down, well would you look at that.

"I just wanted to, and I thought it'd be nice to be able to talk to you outside of school too." He stared at me with a unreadable expression.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"For the phone? What do you want for it?"

"Nothing. It's a gift, Christmas is just around the corner and all." He was not satisfied with my answer but dropped the topic regardless.

He picked up the box and looked inside. He took out the phone and turned it on. He looked up and me and blushed.

"W-What's your number?" I let out a sigh of relief and gave him my digits. After he had typed them in, he ran out the classroom. Seconds later my phone dinged and a new unknown number had texted me.

He's too cute for his own good.

* * *

 **We are both pretty satisfied with this chapter, leave a review :3?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DOUBLE UPLOAD :D**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, we will NEVER own these characters because we're too young to adopt them and their real mother wants them ;(**

* * *

I got home, gripping the device in my pocket, glancing around. Not seeing anyone, I wandered into the kitchen, finding Max on one of the stools, his legs swinging, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a lengthy book. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Welcome back! Izzy told me to tell you that she went out with a couple of her friends." I nodded.

"You hungry?" Max shook his head no, explaining to me that Isabelle had gotten Mcdonalds. I grimaced and nodded slightly.

"If you need anything, i'm in my room. Knock." And with that I turned and ran, all the way up to my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I took the phone out of my pocket and stared at it. It was black and felt smooth against my fingers.

I opened it and went from screen to screen, admiring the wallpaper. I smiled widely and opened up the text screen.

" _Hi :DD"_

" **Alexander!"**

" _Magnus!"_

" **Alexander!"**

" _Magnus!"_ My face popped up on the screen with the option to answer the call. I answered it was welcomed by a shaking screen.

"ALEXANDER!" I laughed and mimicked his actions, shaking my phone.

"MAGNUS!" We both laughed but then he gasped, his picture on the screen to a cat running around the apartment.

"That's my cat. His name is chairmen meow. Say hi Meow." surprisingly enough the cat responded, turning it's head.

"Meeerw." the sound was small and cute, fitting the image of the silver eyes tiny and fluffy kitten.

"He's so cu- Ah!" I heard Church hiss before he smacked the phone out of my hand. I heard another hiss from the either side of the line, a response to church. My cat's back arched and he jumped around my phone hitting it every once in awhile. I heard yowls and hisses and Magnus' distressed tone and laughed.

"Church, it's ok." I assured him, running my hands up and down his back. He purred and climbed into my lap, glaring at my phone. I held him down with one hand and used the other one to slowly pick up the device. I heard the warning growl but ignored it, bring the phone so i could see Magnus again.

"No. Chair-No! Stop! I said stop! Ah! A flash of white went past the screen and the sound of something tearing was heard. I heard Magnus shriek.

"These are my favorite pants! HOW COULD YOU!" I laughed

"You know what, Alec's cat is probably cuter than you! He probably doesn't rip up his owner's clothes cause he's jealous!" I heard a loud hiss, another scream, and then the call ended. It started off softly, but then I started laughing, extra extra loud, until tears were streaming down my face. What a scary creature that is, being so small but still able to use Magnus and his clothes to wipe the floor.

Church was pleased that the call had ended, cuddling up to me. Magnus had been wrong about Church being cute, he was never cute. Not even as a kitten. I like to think of him more as, handsome and majestic, yes that fit him perfectly. Although a lot of people have that he was a hideous cat.

My smile quickly disappeared when i heard a firm knock at my door. My heart rate quickened I ran over to my bed, lifting the mattress and putting it in between two of the bars where it would get crushed, but would also stay out of sight. I wiped my hands in my jeans and made my way over to the door. I cracked it open and peered outside.

Isabelle was standing there, her hands on her hips glaring at me through the crack.

"What were you just doing?" I gulped.

"Nothing." Her eyes narrowed and she shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Nothing? So why were you laughing so much? And i could've sworn I heard another voice in there?" When I couldn't think of a good reply she smiled.

"Open the door."

"No." I mumbled. "It's my room, not yours."

"Let me in or I'm telling mom. I don't have time for this."

"Go tell mom then. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Is that really what you want? If I tell mom, dad'll send Hodge here and I'm sure he'd be completely willing to find whatever you're trying to hide." I sighed and looked behind me. I slowly opened the door. Hodge was not a good man. When I was younger, he was in charge of looking after us.

Instead of grounding us or taking some electronic privileges like normal caretakers would, he would beat us. And not just a slap on the wrist either. It had to be an empty threat when Isabelle said she'd get him to come here, after all, he would definitely report the things she's been doing at night and over the weekends, but i don't doubt that she'd tell our mother. The list of things that woman could do to make my life even worse was unbelievably long.

She pushed the door open the rest of the way and went straight to the window, she checked if it was locked and finding that it was, checked my closet, the bathroom, behind and under my dresser and then under my bed. She looked back and me and sneered.

"Whatever you're hiding, just bring it out already. It'll save us all time and unnecessary effort in the end." i looked down and played with my fingers.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said quietly.

"Let's see if mom believes you." I looked up.

"Isab-"

"Don't say my name, you'll dirty it." And with that she stormed out of my room, slamming the door _hard_. After a while, i went over to my bed, taking my phone out from under the mattress and then sitting on the soft surface. Church came out of hiding and hopped onto the bed and started kneading my thigh in a way of comfort. I smiled sadly at him, blinking slowly because that apparently means I love you in cat or something. Whatever it means, he does it back and it is then that I start to cry.

Because I'm scared. I don't know what they'll take away next. Every report Isabelle gave always resulted in me losing something important to me and I just pray to any god out there that they don't take Church away from me, I just wouldn't be able to handle it. I pet him and hugged him and cuddled with him until I knew he was far past annoyed, but he never stopped me, never even made a sound of disapproval.

* * *

 **New chapter will come out at 9:30 Eastern M'kay? Just 20 minutes setting the alarm rn :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter and 8 and part of the double upload :D**

 **In those 20 minutes, we did not buy the rights to TMI so no, we do not own them we also didn't get any better at english-ing so there are probably going to be some mistakes, please excuse those :P**

* * *

I had just finished applying purple paint to my last toenail when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D and smiled, quickly picking up the phone.

"Hello~"

"M-Magnus?" My smile fell and I sat up.

"Alexander? Are you ok? Where are you?" I was already out the door barefoot before he had even given me a hiccuped response.

"I-I'm at the p-park. B-By the big p-pond in-" He stopped talking and all I heard were his broken cries. I got into my car drove to the park, breaking the speed limit the whole way there. I ran across the grass. I saw a figure leaning over the pond Alec had been talking about and head over there.

"A-Alexander?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. He turned around with his tear filled face and slammed into me.

"Magnus, t-they took him!" I dropped my phone and slowly sat down on the ground, bringing him with me.

"Who?"

"My m-mom. They took him, Max!" I pulled away from him.

"Your brother?" He looked up at me and nodded.

"My sister, she told them I was h-hiding something and when I wouldn't tell them, they took Max. T-They said having him around me w-would make him turn into a disgusting faggot like me and and-" He sobbed.

"And I'm such a bad person, a bad brother because the whole time they were looking, I was praying for them not to find it, not to take Church away, not once did I even _think_ about Max. But now he's gone and it's all my fault." He cried. I hugged him into my chest.

"No Alexander, it's not your fault." He shoved me hard and I fell back, my eyes wide.

"You're right! It's all your fault! If you hadn't given me that stupid phone! If you hadn't been so freakishly hot! If you had woken me up! If you hadn't fucking came to my school in the first place then I wouldn't be in this mess! Max would still be here and and and-" He broke down crying again.

"I hate you! I hate you so so so so much."

It took a while for him to calm down and the whole while I felt useless. I didn't know how to make him feel any better. I don't know if he really meant it when he said he hated me, but if he did, and even as a joke it hurt a lot. More than it should. He probably called me out here because he thought I could help him, but here I am, and all I can do is watch as he breaks down.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"It's ok. You're right, it is my fault. I didn't think about what would happen if I just gave you a phone, I don't even think I ever asked why you didn't have one." He stayed quiet looking at the vibrant colored grass.

"They didn't want me to be able to communicate with anybody, specifically at my school. I told you didn't I? I screwed everyone on the football team. They called me a whore. They said if I had a phone, I'd be able to go until I'd slept with everybody at the school." He whispered.

"I have a hard time imagining you doing such a thing." I replied, ripping pieces of grass out from under the dirt.

"Why are you taking them from their friends?" He asked, taking the grass out of my hands. He poked little holes, trying to bury them back into the ground, I watched with a bit of amusement.

"It was so that they'd keep quiet." He said.

"Why-"

"I don't want to talk anymore." He cut me off, standing up quickly. I followed suite and stood up as well.

"Then what do you want to do?" He looked at me and wiped his eyes.

"I don't know. You're the adult here!" I thought about it for a second.

"Are you hungry?" He sent me an incredulous look before shaking his head and smiling just a little bit.

"Nothing over 500 calories." I sighed, biting my lips.

"I think I can whip up something to accommodate your tastes. You don't seem like you want to go home anytime soon anyway." He smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Well, then let's go."

* * *

 **Wooo! Another chapter finished! We've been working on the layout for this story the past week, and this story should come out to be 20 chapters, but who knows. Thanks for reading, review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

It was silent on the way back to my place. I glanced at him every once in awhile at stop signs and red lights. He just sat there, staring out the window and wiping his tears with his sweater sleeves. The atmosphere wasn't as awkward as it was uncomfortable. I had wanted to turn on the radio, but it just seemed so _wrong_.

I cleared my throat, tapping my finger on the steering wheel.

"So uh, freakishly hot huh? I've uh, never heard that one before." I saw his cheeks tint pink in the corner of my eye.

"J-Just ignore that. Just forget everything I said."

"I refuse."

"You can't refuse."

"See, now that's where you're wrong." He giggled next to me and i'd be damned if that wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever heard.

"You're adorable."

"Stop it." He blushed.

"Never." I smirked, putting the car in park. We both got out of the car and I watched as his eyebrows rose up.

"Quite the colorful exterior you've got there." I smiled proudly, turning to face my canary yellow and hot pink themed house.

"It's lovely isn't it?" I opened the door and let him go in first. He paused in the doorway and I had to look over his shoulder to see what he was staring at. Chairmen Meow was sitting proud on the fifth step, eye level with Alexander. His cat eyes were wide and he looked to be almost creepily smiling.

"Meow." Came his tiny greeting, breaking whatever trance that he had put on Alexander. The boy slightly shook his head and stepped further into where my kitchen was. I followed him in, directing him to sit on one of the stools positioned at the island table.

"I know you don't like eating, but food always makes me happier." I told him, searching for food under the calorie limit that had been set, on my phone.

"I like eating." he mumbled. "I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked, tapping on a website.

"I don't know, I just can't ok? And it's fine anyways. It stops me from getting fat." I looked up from my phone. I looked at how his skin looked almost stretched over his cheekbones and shook my head.

"If being fat is what you're scared about, you're worried about freezing in a desert."

"Do you know how easy it is to gain weight, Mr. Bane?"

"It's Magnus, and yes i do know how easy it is, doesn't mean it's always a bad thing to gain some. Especially in your case." His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off.

"Do you have any allergies?" he frowned and shook his head no.

"Then how does this sound?" I asked, turning my phone so that he could see. He nodded his head, regardless of looking a tad bit uncomfortable. I nodded my head and began searching my kitchen for ingredients.

"Meow! Meow! MEOW!" **(What! Are! THESE!)** I looked down and Chairmen was angrily clawing at Alexander's shoes. I smiled.

"He says your kicks are shit." Alec looked up and glared at me and I shrugged.

"Like father like son, he's right you need new shoes."

"And you need shoes." I looked down at my feet and blushed, still barefoot.

"Shut up. I was painting my nails when you called. I'll have to start over." I looked down at my toenails, some had large missing wet spots, others had grass prints pressed into them, while others had pebbles and pieces of grass hanging onto to them. It took about 30 minutes to finish preparing the food, but when I was done, I was pretty happy with the outcome.

Those 30 minutes were filled with playful banter, an aggressive kitten, and a mini foodfight that ended with me getting an apple to the head. My face was so red from laughter that it had even begun to hurt. His face as he realized he had just done was priceless! But it was a plastic apple so it really didn't hurt as much as I pretended it to.

He grimaced when I placed the small plate of pork stir-fry in front of him, put picked up the fork and put it in his mouth. I watched the food move around in his mouth and the blush on his face as it appeared when he swallowed.

"I-It's good."

"And only 219 calories." I chuckled, getting a plate for myself. I stood across from him, stuffing my face. It WAS good, better than I thought it would be. We ate in silence except for the sound of the Chairmen's distant purrs. He finished his plate first. I was surprised when he voluntarily washed his own plate, my friends could learn a thing or two from him.

"Um, may I use your bathroom?" I nodded my head, it straight down the hall once you pass the living room. Once he was gone, I cleaned my own plate and poured some food for Chairmen into his bowl. After I was done with that, I went out into the living room and sat down on my couch, turning on the television. Alec came into the living room a couple minutes later, looking a bit disheveled.

He sat a bit a away from me and stared at the TV.

"What is this?"

"Um, only like the best show out there? Steven Universe?"

"Riiiight."

"You are just… deprived." I laughed. He smiled, leaning back onto the soft cushion. He turned to me.

"Thank you. For all of this. Making me feel better."

"It was nothing."

"Not to me. It means a lot to me, more than you can probably imagine. These past weeks have been really fun."

"So, you didn't mean it then? When you said you hated me?"

"Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"That's good to know. Wouldn't be very good for my self esteem if I was hated by my favorite student."

"Wouldn't be a bad thing either, how are you so confident? Even when it looks like a unicorn threw up all over you?" I chuckled.

"I believe, that if I believe that I'm the best thing to touch this Earth, then it's true. Plus I'm good at making things work."

"You're good at everything aren't you?" He replied with a bit of annoyance.

"No, that's what I want you to think."

"Then what aren't you good at?" I beckoned him closer with my index finger and he leaned in, his ear though cover by a hood, facing me. I cupped my hand around where his ear probably is and whispered.

"Math." He leaned out of my touch with a confused look.

"But… You're my math teacher?"

"Our little secret ok?" I smirked. He laughed, pushing me away from him. He glared at me.

"You're a con artist!" I gasped putting my hand over my heart dramatically.

"No! Me? Never! You have to believe me!" he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want me to say? The evidence is all there."

"What evidence?"

"Chairmen stands as a witness." His eyes flickered to floor and mine followed to where Chairmen was yowling in a distressed fashion, his paw waving in the air.

"Thank you Mr. Meow. That's everything we need to know." Alec picked him up and Chairmen cuddled into him, the both of them sending me accusing looks. I can't believe my own cat just went against me.

"No more wet food for you for a week!" I sneered playfully, glaring at my backstabbing kitten. He hissed at me, his claws extending as he tried to get me, but Alec held him back, giggling uncontrollably. I joined him in his laughter and seeing as we were no longer playing, Chairmen ran away.

When we calmed down after what seemed like ages, I checked the time. I ran my finger through my hair.

"It's getting late, you should probably head back." His smile fell fast, and his eyes darkened. He nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'll drop you off." I offered. He blushed and nodded again. THIS TIME I GRABBED MY SHOES BEFORE LEAVING. I dropped him off a street before his stop so that he wouldn't get in trouble with whoever was waiting on him.

"Thanks again." He whispered.

"I would love to do this again some other time if you're up for it?" I asked.

He grinned at me.

"Of course. I'll text you once I get inside." I nodded my head and watched as he opened the door. He paused before he stepped out though. He turned and next thing I know his lips were pressed against mine. It lasted for only a second before he ran out and shut the door, yelling a quick 'Bye!'. I touched my lips gently with my fingertips and blushed. That… really, surprised me.

* * *

 _I quickly found the bathroom and locked the door behind me. It hurt me to do this, he made it just for me after all, and it was so good too. But if I don't get this out of me, I'll get sick. Sick and fat. I crouched down in front of the toilet and looked into it. I took two of my boney fingers, shoving them down my throat._

 _It took a couple of tries, but soon I felt the food rising up my throat. I aimed into the bowl as I projectile vomited the food from earlier. I gasped when it finally stopped, feeling weak and tingly. I took some tissue and wiped my mouth, dropping it into the bowl after I was done. I flushed and went over to the sink. I washed my hands and swished some water and some of Magnus' mouthwash in my mouth._

 _I took a breath before opening the door and going out to find Magnus, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I found him in the living area, looking captivated by the screen. He smiled when he saw me and I felt my heart squeeze. Even though all of the food was out of my system, I still felt sick._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. it's me. I forgot my freaking password but yesterday i freaking realized I could just log in with my account. T_T**

 **Also tests have killed me these past weeks, midterms. Luckily, I passed them all :D**

 **... barely**

 **Magnus and I couldn't agree on what happened when Alec got home so we just kinda, skipped it. But if she decides too, she'll post it on her own account, Magnus' Comical Romance.**

 **We gave Alec a break to prepare for the _actual_ shit storm that is going to hit him in the nut sack in near chapters, I had planned on letting the causes of his misfortune live for the rest of the story, but unfortunately, they will all be murder of victims of the one by the name of Lemon (guest)**

 **But since no one will find the bodies, this piece of information is clearly irrelevant as they all probably went a long vacation or moved to the depths of hell or something. No big deal.**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything. Do you?**

* * *

Today, was the day. The possibility for things to go incredibly and immensely wrong, is high. Very high. But we're both willing to take a chance.

I took a breath before giving the door a firm knock. A minute passed and the door hadn't opened. I tilted my head and knocked again. Again, no answer. I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing his number.

Before I could press the call button, the door whipped open, and there he was, in his lavender and silky robe. I smiled at his face as he leaned against the door, trying too hard to look bored.

"Oh, you're here. Finally. I was getting tired of waiting you know."

"My deepest apologies, sir. But I have arrived. Shall we get this over with?" He nodded and stepped back allowing me inside. I looked around and didn't see the Chairmen anywhere. Good, we had some time.

I heard him close the door and turned around. He looked at the cage in my hand and jerked his chin towards it.

"Open it. I wanna see him." I nodded my head, glancing around once more before hesitantly lowering it down to the ground. I unclipped the old lock and pulled the door open.

A couple of seconds passed before the handsome Persian emerged from his cage. He looked around curiously for only a second before his eyes landed on Magnus.

"He's quite big." Magnus commented.

"Perhaps a bit, too big?" He got onto his knees and put his hand out to pet Church, who stepped back immediately. I smiled, picking Church up like a baby, cradling him in my arms.

"He's just a bit shy." I gushed, smiling down at my perfect little angel.

"It's ok Church, he's not gonna hurt cha" he glared at me for a second before tilting his head over at Magnus, clearly disapproving of his otherworldly appearance. He jumped out of my hands and circled around Magnus' bare legs, looking up at him expectantly.

Magnus, seemingly used to this behavior, bent over and pet Church along his back. No sooner than that did we hear a scandalized hiss. My head whipped to the side as I gasped.

The kitten was furious, that much was clear. His pointed glare fixed on Magnus' hand. His teeth were bared, and his stance showed that he was ready to fight.

Church looked like he was amused by the sight, as he just sat up, staring down at the kitten.

"Oh no." I heard Magnus murmur as Chairmen rushed Church, claws extended. Church didn't make any movements as the fluffy kitten got closer.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh when Chairmen jumped into the air to land an attack, only to be brought back down to the ground by a paw smack. He squirmed around for a bit before trying again, getting the same results.

Sulkily, he turned towards Magnus who was watching the encounter with stark amusement. Chairmen hissed at him before turning to me, with the same eyes. I sighed crouching down to at least scratch him on his head. He purred gratefully and I jumped at the terrifying hiss that came from Church.

Even Magnus looked at bit scared. Church jumped on me, clawing at my jeans. I pet him too, hoping that would calm him down, but to no avail. Next thing I knew, he was chasing Chairmen around Magnus' place.

"Do you thi-"

"They'll be fine. Now come on, I have something I want to show you." I nodded my head and followed to what I assume was his bedroom. I stood by idly in his doorway as he searched his draws for something.

When he found it, he grinned and pulled it out. He turned towards me and skipped over.

"I got this the other day while I was out shopping for some new shoes." In his hand, presented to me was a dark blue leather bracelet.

"I thought it was cute, and honestly I think it's the only thing I think you'd actually wear if I gave you, ha." I smiled a little as he dropped it into my hand.

"Thanks." I replied quickly putting it on and grinning at him. It didn't quite fit me, on the looser side, but I was quite happy nonetheless.

"You're welcome my young student, although I must say. I did give that to you with an ulterior motive." I squinted my eyes just a bit.

"And that is?"

"Well, as we discovered a while back now, I am shit at math. And you see, I was thinking that you could help me grade papers?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a calculator ? Or even google?" I giggled. He paused for just a second.

"Of course I have! But if the government is really watching my search history? Oh boy, I've got enough crazy things in there for them to arrest me. Wouldn't want them adding to my description 'doesn't know 5 times 12' too."

"It's 60." He scowled.

"I know what it is! I was just using it as an example." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Ok ok. I'll help you."

And so that's what we spent 2 hours doing, laughing at stupid answers, wondering how students found the answers using the wrong equations, and laughing at one of the students who wrote 'Jesus' as the answer for all the questions.

By the time we were done, my face was incredibly red and my stomach was cramping from all the excessive laughter. Magnus was in a similar state.

"Merw." I looked down. Church was at my feet, giving me his kitty eyes.

"he's hungry." I commented.

"Gotcha." Magnus responded, getting up and limping to the kitchen. He came out a couple minutes later with two plates of cat food.

"You're getting the good stuff today Church." He jumped happily over to one of the plates and began eating it right up. I heard a cute "meow." From another room and Church stopped eating, he went towards the sound and came back seconds later with Chairmen on his back.

Magnus looked at me with an infuriating look. The type that makes you want to bash their face in with a melon. Of course I'd never do that to Magnus. Though I don't doubt he'd rock the broken nose look.

"I told you they'd be fine. Look how cute they are."

"Note that I never disagreed."

"Whatever. Watching them eat is making me hungry." He stared at me for a second before disappearing into his kitchen. I watched as the cats conversed with one another and smiled.

"I'm glad they like each other so much. The hissing over the phone was cute for like 2 minutes before it got upsetting. Not only that but Chairmen SHREDDED my clothes." I laughed shortly before groaning.

"My cheeks hurt so freaking bad."

"Which ones darling?" He winked, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of buttery popcorn.

"Come now, we deserve to relax and enjoy a movie, don't you think?" I shrugged following him into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa, which I swear changed colors from the last time I'd seen it.

I slowly sat down beside him, kicking my shoes off and pulling my legs up against my chest. He clapped his hands singing some commercial songs and the lights flickered off.

He hummed the tune over and over again as he selected a movie on demand. He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch before selecting a movie.

He turned to me with an easy grin.

"Happy Halloween."

"Halloween was months a- AAAH!" I almost shit myself when something from the other side of the screen slammed itself against it. Cracks appeared on the television and Magnus laughed, opening the bag of popcorn.

"Oh right, well happy Valentine's Day."

I was in tears by the near end of the movie. All the jumpscares, trips, turnarounds, and dramatic music have made a mess out of me. The little girl was just about to catch the group when Magnus paused it. I let out a sigh that was in between frustrated and relieved as Magnus quickly pressed out and onto the main tv.

"Halftime is about to start." He mumbled repeatedly. I was about to question him, but he shushed me so loudly, i just sat back into the seat. I looked over at the television where some strange woman was staring into the camera, singing;

"God bless America, land that I love." I glanced over at Magnus who was biting his wrists, rocking back and forth.

"GAGA MY FUCKING QUEEN! YOU'RE FUCKING KILLING IT! YAS YAS YAS YAAAAAS!"

The woman- gaga- jumped off whatever she was standing on and Magnus screamed and then cheered as she dangled like a spider in the air, lowering down to the ground. The music changed,

"I'm on the edge!" she called out, standing in what while I thought was a ridiculous pose, but Magnus obviously disagreed as he stood up and copied her pose. She started stomping her foot, jerking her shoulders and Magnus copied that as well.

"I wanna hold them like they do in Texas, please." And then the music cut off.

"1!2!3! Fold em', let them hit me, raise it baby-" She lifted off the ground and levitated, something Magnus could not copy, but that did not stop him from trying. Next thing I knew, she was twirling around in the air, and somehow singing at the same time.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my, POKER FACE!" Magnus sang(yelled) along, dancing wildly. This went on for like 15 minutes. Somehow, this Gaga, had been able to do a costume change in the middle of a transition, wearing a football like uniform that cut off at her ribs.

"I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDSSSSS!- WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" I laughed as Magnus screeched at the top of his lungs, his eyes were red and puffy and there was a limp in his step from when he had stubbed his toe on the coffee table. Gaga jumped off the staircase and disappeared.

At that moment, Magnus dropped to his knees and cried some gibberish. It took a while for him to calm down. The television had started showing brawny man running up and down a field, chasing after a rounded diamond.

"My love, my reason to live, my life, my cat, my money, I would trade them all to see that again." I heard a hiss from the other side of the house and laughed. I looked over at the bag of popcorn next to me and picked up a handful. One by one, I chucked them at Magnus. Some landed in his hair, and others bounced off of his back.

I tried _really_ fuckin hard not to notice that his robe had risen up, it being not long to begin with, allowed me to see- or not see- the scandalous dark red briefs he was sporting. I bet if I squinted hard enough I could see- Nope, let's not finish that thought.

He shakily got up on his hands and knees, panting like he was out of breath.

"I think, hah, I think that just completed my life, the second she jumped off." I threw another piece of popcorn at him.

"You have no right to be tired. That poor woman performed for 15 minutes, singing and dancing, wearing uncomfortable clothes."

"First of all, let's get some things straight. You are _**NOT**_ to use poor and woman in the same sentence if that woman you're referring to, is Lady Gaga. It's factually and grammatically incorrect." I snorted.

He glared at me before continuing. "And," he said with a sharp edge, "She is a trained professional. This is her job. SO! Therefore you will treat her with the love and respect she deserves." Not liking the tone he had spoken to me with, I threw the rest of the popcorn in my hand at him. He caught like 2 of them in his mouth and rest hit him on the cheek fell into his robe opening.

"You better be ready on Monday to sing me all of the songs in her order. If you can't, I'm taking points off your average."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will. Now help me up. I killed all of my muscles."

"After the way you just patronized me? And threatened me? Yeah no. enjoy the floor." He gaped at me and I smirked.

"And since you're all the way down there," I started turning beside me to pluck the remote of the seat where he had been before.

"You can't exactly control the tv now can you? It's ok. I know how to work one. And I'll put on a show I know you'll just LOVE. How do I know this? Because you have no other option." I smiled as he groaned on the floor, looking up at the television with mild distaste.

"This was Church's favorite show when he was just a kitten." I informed Magnus, raising the volume.

"Churchie! Come here!" He came running over no sooner had I said that and jumped onto the couch beside me. A lonely mewl came from the kitchen and Church looked up at me.

"Chairmen?" He came running as well and hopped up next to church, purring delightedly. But Church either didn't see him, or didn't care. His eyes were fixated on the screen.

The screen playing Yo Gabba Gabba.

* * *

 **The patriots won lol. And 100% serious, Magnus' reaction in the chapter, was my reaction when it actually happened.**

 **Also, I feel like we're trying to hard to make this funny, but you guys can tell me what you guys think.**

 **Also the Sebastian in the class isn't Verlac. I'm just kind of stupid and Riyah didn't correct me. lol.**

 **Who do you think is going to piss in Alec's cereal? Does he eat the cereal? does he even notice it's yellow color?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so, I woke up from a PM from one of you guys saying, and this is copy and paste btw,**

" **OK SO LIKE THIS IS CUTE OR WHATEVER AND YOU'RE GIVING ME FEELS BUT LET THEM KISS OR SO HELP ME I'LL DO IT MYSELF. ILL POSSESS YOU AND WRITE IT IN MYSELF AND YOUR STORY WILL FOREVER HAVE MY CRAPPY HANDMADE CHAPTER INGRAINED ONTO THE INTERNET. YOU BETTER MAKE IT SWEET AND PASSIONATE OR I WILL CRY. ALSO I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE PUTTING MY FUCKING BABY THROUGH HELL, OR EVEN FUCKING THINKING ABOUT IT BUT JUST KNOW THAT IF HE ISN'T HAPPY AND IN GOOD HEALTH BY THE END OF THIS I'M COMING AFTER BOTH OF YOUR SOULS! Please update soon :D**

 **~Miri"**

 **Imagine waking up at 4:30 in the morning because your phone vibrated and lit up super close to your face. With squinted eyes you stare at the bright light, with great surprise and happiness, you see it's from fanfiction, telling you that you have a new private message. You quickly sit up, unlocking your phone, grinning as you open up the message. At first, seeing as it's in all cap, you're a bit put off, but then you see the first couple of words and smile again. And then you read the rest of it and your face is just like this: 0.o**

 **You go back to sleep, wake up a couple hours later and unlock your phone to check your instagram, only to see the screen you'd first woken up to. You screenshot it and send it to your partner in crime, who explodes in laughter.**

 **Luckily, with all this snow outside, barricading me inside, and my internet which allows me to skype, and google docs which allows me to share and edit documents at the same time as Riyah, I'll be able to put out another chapter faster to narrowly escape the reaping of my soul :^)**

 **BTW This wasn't even proofread or double checked or edited, so there are probably a landmine of mistakes. Apologies ;-;**

* * *

Everyone was laughing and playing around, throwing things across the class. They all got away with it though, since Magnus was late. I really hope he comes in today. The speaker dinged in the front of the class and we heard our principal's voice.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry for the delay, with all this snow, it made it quite hard to get here. I applaud all of the students who found the willpower to make it in today." I glanced around my class as she said this. We were missing at least 7 kids.

"Today we will be dismissing early and will not be any after school programs so make sure you get a bus pass if you don't have one or make sure someone at home or a friend can take you home. It's 16 degrees outside so I don't recommend anyone walks."

"Friday, report cards will be sent home. A phone call will be sent to each home regarding them because it's not that we don't trust you all, but we don't."

"Tuesday is Valentine's day. Order a bouquet at the library along with some chocolate for those significant others you shouldn't have. Thursday, dress up like a geek! The best dressed students and teachers will be featured in the yearbook. Speaking of the yearbook, the prices are starting at $3! The longer you wait, the more it costs. By February 20th, prices will be at $4 and February 30th prices will at be $5."

"And for our final announceme- MAGNUS GET OUT!" My heart sped up at his name and I smiled just a little hearing his muffled voice snap back at her.

"Answer my question first!"

"Yes yes yes. Now get out, I'm busy! And take those sunglasses off in school."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over my fabulous."

"Why did I hire you?" We heard Ms. Fray sigh and by this time most of the class had started laughing. They all knew who 'Magnus' was, the whole school probably did since Ms. Fray is always scolding him for something.

"A-Anyways. For the final announcement, there will be a lockdown drill later today and maybe even at the end of this period. Remember, any student caught talking will be in detention for a week. This is a serious drill and I expect it to be treated as such. Have a good day, and stay out of trouble. And Magnus, stay out of my office." The speaker beeped again, signaling the cutoff and the class went back to what they were doing before, giving me a headache.

But my eyes stayed on the door. I wanted to be the first person to see him. It was a minute or two before the door swung open. Magnus walked in, his hair spiked up. Dark shades were covering the eyes I've come to find comfort in. He was wearing a tight black turtleneck with a white fur vest. He was in these weird tight leather pants that further went on to become heels. Leather heelpants? Either way, those heels were so tall, I don't know how he made it up the stairs. He probably took the elevator.

Seeing as how the whole class was gawking at him, he lifted his glasses and pulled at the vest.

"Don't worry, it's synthetic." And with that, he put his expensive looking handbag on his desk, pulling some papers out of it.

"Ok, we don't have much time today and I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so we don't have much to clean up if and when the lockdown starts. You all already know what to do right? Go against the back wall." He flipped through the papers and walked up to the chalkboard, taking some magnets off of it and putting a few of those papers up.

"Over the weekend, I graded your tests." he looked in my direction for a split second.

"And these, are some honorable mentions. JACKIE! Jackie got an 86 on her test by sheer luck. On more than 7 questions did she do the maths incorrectly, but in the end got the right answer, so everyone, pray to whatever god she does whenever it's time for a test." Jackie's boyfriend wrapped his arms around her shoulder and smirked while she blushed.

"Unfortunately, Jackie is the only one up here who got a good grade, for the rest of these are actually, unhonorable mentions. Tina! 7 times 7 is not 47, it's 49. If Thomas had 36 oreos and you took 10 and ate them, he does not still have 36. Your grade was a 56." The class watched in horror as he called out each miserable grade, color draining their faces as one by one their names were called.

"And that's all of the un honorable mentions. You might be frustrated because I called out your horrendous grades, but you see I had too in order to give you all some extra points. I wouldn't like to see any of you after school or class, so I think public humiliation is good enough. I'm handing your tests back, add 15 points to your grade if you got a 65 or under."

"By the way we had 3 hundreds! Camille-... Who isn't here today. Todd and Alexander! Congrats!" He sent a wink my way and I blushed, averting my eyes.

"Ok, I'm handing out the homework for today, make sure you do it. Remember, report cards are coming and I have to put something on them, I'm more than happy to write a 0, makes my life that much easier. You can start it now."

I saw Magnus slowly come closer to me, pretending to be interested in what the students at the desks in front me had to say about whatever he had asked them. When he got to me, he simply sat on my desk and stared down me, and I stared back.

"I um, like your pants, shoes, thing, Mr Bane." he smirked.

"I know right, these are so cute!" I furrowed my brows, cute was the last thing I would ever think to call those. I could basically see the outline of his you-know-what they were so tight. Those pants were far from school appropriate. But it's not like I'm complaining.

"Did you do your assignment?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, feeling my cheeks get hot.

"That's a good boy!" He babied, patting the top of my hood.

"Now," He slammed the homework down on my desk, "Do your work."

"Yes _sir_ " He scowled at me before making his way through the rest of the class. I could feel the stares on me. They wanted to say something. But they weren't going to.

The period ended without the lockdown drill, something that Magnus was very vocal about being thankful for. The drill didn't happen until the end of the day during the last 15 minutes of 9th period. We were all supposed to immediately go home after it was over, but I snuck into the bathrooms. I picked a stall all the way in the back and pulled out my phone. The screen opened up to the homepage, recognizing my thumbprint and I swiped over to my text messages.

" _Can I come over later?"_

" _ **Of course, Darling."**_

" _ **What time?"**_

" _Somewhere after 6."_

" _ **But that's so far ;-;"**_

" _I know, but I don't want to get caught by my sister."_

" _ **Yea, I understand :) Don't keep me waiting too long~"**_

" _K lol. I have to go now. I've been hiding in the 3rd floor bathroom."_

" _ **Yikes lmao. Make sure you do all of your homework before coming over. I'm not looking for a repeat of last thursday's homework festival."**_

" _ **I've never had such a violent migraine from just looking at pieces of paper."**_

" _:3 I thought it was fun."_

" _ **Welp. we know who's winning that geek contest. And look, you don't even have to dress up."**_

" _:')"_

" _ **You are so flippin cute."**_

" _Thy'r bangin door. Gtg bi"_ I quickly shut my phone off and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Anyone in here?!" A gruff voice called out.

"Y-Yeah." I responded weakly, peeking out of the stall.

"Well you aren't supposed to be. Hurry up and go home, the buses are leaving soon."

"Yes sir." I replied pushing past him outside. I descended the stairs and looked down the line of yellow buses to see which one was mine. It was towards the middle so I jogged over. I handed the busdriver my pass and took a seat right in front. Everyone else had conjugated in the back. I smiled as I leaned my head against the frosty glass.

* * *

I knocked on the door and it swung open. I smiled at Magnus in greeting, taking in his cat onesie. He posed.

"You like?" I laughed at antics and stepped inside. He closed the door behind me and led me over to his living room. Chairmen was playing around with a fake mouse on the floor. The TV was playing some stupid cartoon.

"Sit sit. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back" I nodded my head and sat down, taking the remote and changing the channel to something more fitting for someone my age, rather than a bunch of ponies.

"Close your eyes." he demanded, and I did.

"Open your mouth." I did, but not without lifting a brow. A sweet smell filled my nose and I bit down.

"My finger!" My eyes opened wide and I saw Magnus shocked smile.

"Holy crap, you almost took it clean off!" I grimaced. What did I just eat? I looked at his hand which a bowl of strawberries, one them half eaten at the top.

"Strawberries are like, my favorite fruit." I smile in a way I hope didn't come off as a grimace. He already made me eat on friday! Strawberries aren't even all that to begin with.

"Have another." He offered, bringing it up to my mouth.

"N-No thanks." He pouted.

" _Pwease?_ " I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"M-mag-"

"It's just one more Alexander, love. Please?" I blushed and slightly nodded my head. Open my mouth a little so that he could feed me the fruit. He grinned happily and basically shoved it in, the rude ass.

I glared at him a little as I chewed, feeling sick to my stomach. When I swallowed, he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you." He whispered. One of his hands went up to my face, cupping my cheek. His face came in closer and I closed my eyes in anticipation. I heard him chuckle.

"You're so cute." And then his lips were on mine. They tasted like the strawberries I had been eating earlier, sweet and the tiniest bit sour. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to look into his. I leaned up to connect our lips, sighing softly as he put his hand on my chest.

"Alexander, why do you do this to yourself?" He asked, shifting away from me to get a good view of my face.

How am I supposed to answer that?

* * *

 **Well. We're gonna leave that off here, next chapter things start be unveiled. Gradually though. Probably. This wasn't passionate, but it was kind of sweet :P Guess we didn't need to be possessed to write a sucky kiss scene.** _ **IF anyone would like something included into the story, now's your time lol.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so, LEMONS AHEAD. I tried to help out, but i felt more like a nuisance ;-;**

 **This early lemon was a request from Nylah, who wanted a mini lemon. We didn't know what they meant by mini lemon, so, we tried a halfway there lemon?**

 **The other 3 requests for too actually write Alec preform the lady gaga event and than having the reviewers grade him I guess? And the other was to kill Camille which I can definitely do ^_^ stupid blonde bimbo. The last one was to hurry this story up, and to that i say m'kay. if you really want us too.**

* * *

Once the words come out of my mouth, I can just see something within him shift. I can see myself being locked out, and it hurts.

"I'm just like this ok?" Alec almost snarls.

"And why would you ask something that in the middle of-... what we were doing?" He blushes but the cute color in his cheeks are overwhelmed by the angry dark blue of his eyes. I want to change the subject, go back in time and never bring it up. But at the same time, I want to know everything. Every last detail and everyone of his secrets.I want to know who, or what made Alexander Lightwood the boy he is today. And so I chose my words carefully,

"Alexander you feel like nothing but skin and bones, that isn't normal." He glared at me with so much hatred, I felt a shiver go down my spine. But i knew it wasn't directed at me, but he's obviously hurt.

"So what then? I'm a freak? Abnormal? Thanks for the reminder, I almost forgot." I furrowed my brows and took one of his hands into mine.

"No darling, I didn't say that."

"Well you insinuated it."

"I just want to help you Alexander. I really, truly like you, and I just don't to see something bad happen to you or hear that you got put into a hospital because of these unhealthy habits of yours."

"Magnus, I'm fine. I don't need your help, i don't need anyone's help."

"Alexander please, just tell me what's wrong." I begged.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, with me at least. What's wrong with you?" he shot back.

"You've seen me eat before Magnus, hell you just fucking fed me. I'm just naturally skinny or something I guess, I don't know! what do you want me to do? Eat like a pig until-"

"Alec that's not what i'm saying at all! I just want to know why."

"Maybe you don't need to know why!"

"Aha! So you admit that there is something!" betrayal crossed his features and I smirked. He put his face in his hands.

"Magnus please, there isn't anything to talk about and if there was, which there isn't, i wouldn't talk about it with you."

"Do you not trust me? Is that it?" I asked, offended.

"No i do." He answered quickly, dropping his hands and looking up at me. He bit his bottom lip for a second.

"But, i'd rather do, something else." He smirked and I frowned.

"Wha?"

"Shh. you've said enough for today." he sat up a little and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You're very persistent, though it's gone to waste on me." I heard him whisper by my ear before kissing me on my cheek.

"Do you not trust _me_ when i tell you i'm alright?" he murmured, leaning his head down so that his forehead was touching mine. I went to respond but he put a finger to my lips, shaking his head.

"I really like you too, by the way." He informed me.

"You still look amazing without your makeup." He sighed. He moved closer to me so that he was sitting right in between my legs and kissed me, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's so soft." He mumbled. I hummed as he massaged my scalp. His tongue hesitantly prodded at the seams of my lips and I let him in. he wasted no time getting into a battle with my own tongue. He was a fighter, but so was I. But my tongue got tired so i 'let him win' and do as he wanted. He pushed me back onto sofa and straddled me. He rolled his hips and grinned.

"Magnus, i can feel it." He leaned down and kissed down my jaw and neck, slowly unzipping my onesie.

"See? Isn't this much better than talking about meaningless and irrelevant nonsense? I think so." Alec leaned down and started littering kisses all over exposed chest. I went to a least try and run my hands through his hair or something, to make it less awkward for them, but Alec smacked my hand away.

I felt a hand slink into my briefs and I moaned. He stroked it a couple times before getting up.

"I want the rest of it off." I nodded my head and sat up a little to slip the pajamas off my shoulders and kicking the rest of it off. I moved to remove my underwear but he stopped me. He got down on his knees right in front of my stomach and pushed me all the way down on the couch with one of his hands. Once I was down, he scooted over so that now, he was kneeling in front of my dick. This was moving way too fast, but i honestly don't care.

He kissed my member through the fabric and i moaned, bucking my hips up just a little. He smiled, opening his mouth around it, and caressing it with his tongue, wetting the fabric.

"Fuuuuck." I groaned as he pulled the garment off and began stroking my dick with mild fascination.

"It's so big." he commented before licking up the sides. Feeling his tongue work its way around my shaft feels amazing. But I lost it when i felt his lips wrap around me. He bobbed his head up and down, seemingly trying to suck my soul out of my body, via blowjob. The houses across the street could probably hear my moans they were so loud.

"A-Alec stop- Ah! I'm gonna, ohmyfucking Alec!" I thrusted deeper into his mouth, and he welcomed me in. I hit the back of the his throat and my vision blanked for a second. I fisted some of my own hair (cause i couldn't go near his ;-;) and let a strangled cry, my toes curling and my eyes squeezed shut. I whimpered when I felt the loss of warmth. I heard shuffling and then my brief were back on. I lazily opened my eyes to find Alec staring down at me with a blank expression.

"Wow."

* * *

 **My face is so red, it's not even funny at this point.**

 **Review? :3**


End file.
